Provide Me This
by Ryou's obsessed fan
Summary: Still small and sweet, Gaara meets up with a young girl from another village who's come to stay in their's for a while. But friendship among them is forbidden and he begins to want her to care for him more then a friend does. Will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to write another thing BESIDES Yu-Gi-Oh, so Naruto immediately came up. I hope you like! I do not own Naruto in any way possible, though I wish I did...**

He sat there, swinging, swinging, small fingers clutching at the gentle ropes holding the plank of wood up beneath him. His heavy eyes would drift half shut as he pursed his lower lip upwards and then parted them to heave out a small sigh. His sandles would touch the cursed substance beneath his feet as eyes would soften. He bent down so that fingers could grope the sand. He took up a handful then released it into the wind.

He turned around, gazing at the wall where he had seemingly once helped children his age. His small fingers would tug at the muffler around him and he'd lower his eyes to the ground. Nobody...nobody wanted him... Nobody would spare him a moment...a glance...nothing... Only one person seemed to actually care for him...Yashamaru.

He would go home now. Back to his only friend. Slowly, the little boy would move step by step, wavering far from the wall. His scarlet hair would catch sand as it was carried in the wind, but he paid no heed. Suddenly, eyes grew to the sounds of life coming about. He turned his head and saw a young girl...no...two young girls. He quickly ran behind a nearing tree, hidding behind it and watched the girl who would stray off to the wall where he could recall, children playing before. Eyes could see the other girl, on the swing but watching the other intently. The one on the swing didn't seem any older then her companion.

Eyes kept to the bouncing ball, watching as it was thrown against the wall higher and higher. He looked back at the girl and his pale cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink.

_'...She...She looks nice...'_ He thought to himself, fingers curled against his palm as she watched the girl with his cold blue eyes. He watched as her hair flew everytime she took the time to pull her arms up and catch the ball then throw it down hard again, the way her white robes would move along with her, and in her hair...there was a flower holding her hair in place.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped from his small trance to see her ball was stuck upon the wall like the others. Immediately, hand raised, as if wanting to help but...hand fell to his side as he would recall the previous time. But he saw her face, the way it scrunched up since she wasn't able to reach it. She turned around, looking to her companion as if about to leave.

_'Wait...! No...! She'll leave if I don't do something...!'_ He raised his small hands towards the ball, silently pleading for the ball to come to him. To his relief, it did. It slowly began to lift, sand surrounding the rubber material and floating towards him slowly. When finally, it rested between his palms, he looked towards the girl only to find her looking straight at him!

He furrowed nonexistent eyebrows and took one step back, but she took one step forward. He lowered the ball to the ground and rolled it over towards her. It bumped her feet but she paid no heed to it. Her crystal blue eyes met his ice blue ones in a silent greeting as she'd smile. He seemed pretty nervous but stood his ground.

She immediately disregareded the ball then ran towards him with light footsteps, so silent that not even the crushing sand would make a sound under her light form. She stopped in front of him, making his cheeks turn the lightest of pink. A light, cheery laugh from her and she'd raise her hands from hidden robes, fingers seeing to be wrapped in bandages. She only smiled at him, and didn't seem to fret about him one bit. But he hadn't seen her before...maybe that was it. Since she was new?

"...I...I..." He fell silent, eyes adverting away from hers, keeping to himself as hands held to his sides, fingers clentched into tiny fists.

"I'm Mia." She suddenly spoke up, fingers reaching for him very slowly. "Thank you...for returning my ball." She would continue, brushing away her blue locks from her face. Her fingers made contact with his fist and he relaxed slightly, hand opening up so that she could grasp it gently.

"...I-I'm G-Gaara...and...you're welcome..." He looked at her and then, smiled for what seemed like the first time of his life. She only returned the favor with another smile.

This moment, Gaara felt whole. He wanted it to last, but all good things...perfect things...must come to an end...

"Mia!" Both toddler's heads flung over their shoulders only to see the companion Gaara had spotted with Mia a while back, only to find a teenager running towards them as well.

Gaara looked towards Mia as she only seemed to stand there, troubled look on her face. She turned to him and smiled but was suddenly snatched up by the teen. Mia kicked about and shook her head furiously while Gaara only watched with wide-eyes. The blonde teen flung Mia over his shoulder then turned slowly and then began to shout angrily. "I told you not to go near anyone!" The teen took one look over his shoulder and glared at Gaara, making the young one flinch. "...Especially him! Don't ever go near that demon again!"

"But Myne!" Mia cried out, her eyes looking towards Gaara with tears as she shook her head, the flower falling out of her hair as the other female would walk close by. She seemed to be the one who had fetched the male. "You're my big brother, not my father! You can't tell me to do whatever you want! He's my friend!"

Friend...friend! Gaara was about to become enraged, the sound of being called friend and the realization of having his first friend taken from him! But...he paused and the swirling sands around him fell. He would risk hurting his first friend...no...he wouldn't risk it.

So in complete and utter horror, he watched his friend...his _friend_ being torn away from him! It felt like his world was shattering. His heavy eyes looked towards Mia's companion, the green haired one. She simply scowled with folded arms over her chest coming undone into small fists balled up in front of her,glaring at Gaara. "I swear, if you touch Mia again, I'll make sure you're through!" She spoke up in a childish voice, almost completely similar to that of the blue haired girl he was just with.

But...was that...a threat? Her? Kill him? No way. "Please stay with me..." Gaara's voice came soft as he looked down, ebarassed about what he had just said. But he wanted company. Even if it was at a risk...

Although, the girl only scoffed then began to laugh out, arms crossed again. "No chance! You're a freak anyway!" The girl would hold a devious smirk, even at her age...it was something that could send chills up your spine. it was hard to believe that not too long ago...he had seen a compassionate look upon her features when she was alone with Mia. "Besides...you're probably bad karma..." She began to turn around, devilish little smirk still upon the six-year old's lips.

This event...it was just like the others all over again! It sent Gaara into a whirling pool of lonliness, shock, pain. He didn't want to be alone. No. Not again! Sand began to rage all around him, threatining to grab at the girl's right foot. "No...stop...I...I...I don't want to be alone...! Not anymore...!" The rather upset 6-year old cried out, falling to his knees, holding his head in sheer agony as the sand only whirlled around the girl's feet, hauling her to the ground and towards him.

He was able to wrench a cry of shock...and pain from sudden pressure to the girl's fragile heels. She screamed, and screamed for help, calling out the teenager's name then crying out for Mia as the sand began to swallow her lower half. She began to sink into the ground, desprately clutching for life, but all she felt was sand...sand slowly swallowing her into the depths of pain, drawing her into the jaws of death.

Her face was almost completely covered as she continued to wail out as loud as she could, but having air escaping her lungs faster then her heart could beat, she could only stare out in shock as tears strolled down her cheeks from those emerald eyes. The tan sand soon began to cover all but the right side of her face, exposing bits of milky white flesh and her mouth. With last breath and as much effort as possible, she wailed out, calling for help one last time.

This whole time, Gaara hadn't noticed a thing. Completely wrapped up in his own desires, he had never noticed the sand slowly turning red beneath him. The sand was part of him, so he would take her blood and let the sand take it. He wouldn't be alone...but he had no idea at the time what was going on.

Before all hope seemed lost, a figure jumped out of nowhere and grasped Gaara firmly, bringing the boy into strong arms and sand began to release pressure on the poor girl. "Gaara! Gaara! Please snap out of it! Look what you've done!" The man would exclaim, pointing out the girl covered in sand.

The man quickly pulled her small frame out of the cursed substances, her loose robes tainted in blood and her hardly breathing as her long green hair had sand caught in it. Gaara would just look in shock, tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to cry. "Ya-Yashamaru! I'm sorry!" Scarlet haired kid would cry.

"It's alright... Go home ahead, I'll catch up after I've taken her back to wherever she lives alright Gaara?" The blonde would smile, seeing the other nod to his request. "Good. Now, run along." The kid nodded once more, catching sight of the small flower clip that Mia had worn. Picking it up, he took it along as he'd walk.

Gaara would part with Yashamaru for that small period of time, walking home and receiving looks of disgust no matter where he went. The only _real_ piece of comfort he had was probably the white flower clip.

Brushing fingers against the fake fabrics of the flower that was supposedly supposed to be the petals, he stared in wonder as he held it up close. It looked like a white lily. It was pure white. Beautiful. It was just magnificant since he had a chance for a closer view of it. But this was the only thing he had to remember Mia by. The only person who's really named him..._'friend'_.

Everytime he thought about that moment, his heart began to throb with mighty intensity. He clutched his chest as he continued his walk, right hand on chest while left holding the clip. He knew what this ment. He'd want...no..._need_ to see her again. Mia. His eyes had closed half way as he came face to face with his door, eyes still on the clip. "...I...I need to find her... This clip...it's so beautiful... She must want it back..." He'd speak out softly, fingers holding the delicate accessory as cheeks had flared.

_'This feeling... What is it? What could it possibly be...? I want to know...why do I feel this way...? And...why do I like it so much...why don't I want it to go away...? ...It's so annoying...'_ Gaara's train of thought was broken as he turned his head as a hand was now pushed up against the door, holding it open for him. He looked only to see Yashamaru, smile on his face like always.

That night, he spoke to Yashamaru about his problems and he only gave a simple reply to all those feelings he had, why he found the clip also precious even if it probably was nothing. Why his heart would throub and his face would change color and suddenly get warm everytime he thought about _her_ and when he had faced..._her_. Yashamaru told him...it was just a crush. A crush? What is a crush? Is it painful? No...it couldn't be. Gaara liked it too much for it to hurt. He wanted...he wanted to somehow make this feeling grow.

He wanted to make this feeling somehow, get bigger. His pains, lonliness, fear...it all started to leave him when he thought of _her_...Mia. Why her? Why her of all people? It's not like he wanted this to happen! But she was just so diffrent...diffrent...like him. They were the same while not the same at all. Maybe that was it. Or could it be? But...Gaara knew only one thing...she could probably be the medicine for _'the wound in his heart'_. She was his medicine. Maybe...maybe she could provide him with something he's been lacking all these years? Something he's been yearnign to receive and to be able to satisfy himself with... Something he's always wanted...but not even his father...or siblings could offer...that they never even tried to offer or to give...

Maybe...just maybe...she could give him...love?

**A/N: Anyways...I don't know what happened really. If this story doesn't get many reviews, I'll probably take it down in the end, but if it gets more reviews, I'm likely to continue it. And if it's finished or I manage to finish it, maybe I'll make a sequal to when they're older? I don't know. Maybe I'm ahead of myself. Anyways, for now, please R&R! Remember, I don't own Naruto but I _do_ own my characters. Thank you for reading all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seeing as I got this many reviews for my first chapter alone, I will continue this story as asked. I really appreciate the comments you have to offer and found myself agreeing to them every bit. Thank's guys, especially to Queen.of.Tea for her comment. I will try and cut back if I can manage and thank you Azrix for that lovely tip about Gaara's eyes. I will try to take that into account. Take in mind I do not own Naruto, only my characters. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

Slowly, slowly, the sun began to rise, casting off the darker shades of black and midnight blue, forcing it out of the sky and making way for bright reds, oranges and shades of pink as well as the sun peeked through the horizon. The sun just began to rise, and as always, Gaara had not slept a wink. He chose to watch it rise with the smallest of smiles.

_'I want...I want to see her again. Please let me see her. Please.'_ Sand crashed through the room, though quickly caught the falling pieces of glass as if not to make anymore noise. He was shocked at what just happened, but saw a stairway made for him from that very substance. It cursed him...turely it did, but at this point, it seemed much more like a blessing then a curse.

He quickly slid down the sand and then began to run, pocketing the clip as if not to let it fall or stray from him. He didn't know where he was going or how he was going to get there, but he just ran anyway.

A turn around the corner and he could find himself staring at a large tree. Wait a minute...from the other day. Wasn't this...? Looking towards the wall, silently praying that he would see her, just a glimpse even! Please. He had eyes closed as he bent over, trying to look on what was behind the tree, he opened his eyes slowly and could find himself gazing out through teal eyes towards a small figure. Could it be...?

He bolted, running forth towards the small figure as fast as possible. A foot or two away, he stopped, panting hard and trying to catch his breath as he looked at the figure who stood still in front of him. Slowly, it turned to face him and inside, he thought he'd break... He just thought his pounding heart would shatter at the sudden relief he felt. It was her. It was her. It was her! There he was, prayers answered with the girl he was lookign for just smiling as she stood there.

His fingers clutched the clip within the pockets as he stared out at her. Scarlet began to cover his cheeks and he knew. He turned his head about, trying to hide the color in the growing colors of the sky. Eyes would stray towards the girl and widened slightly, makign his head spin about to face her as she approched him, smile upon lips as she reached out and took his hand into hers, entwining fingers completely. His heart pounded like nothing he had ever felt before. It was so weird and strange...but he was loving it.

"Hi." She smiled.

"...H-Hi..." Was a stuttered reply of the scarlet faced boy.

"I like your hair. It's the same as mama's." She seemed to state, sending his mind whirling into a state of confusion. 'Mama'? What was a 'mama'? He shook off the thought and as much as he disliked it, pulled his hand away.

"...If your...your brother knew...or your companion...I...I'm sorry...I hurt her so much..." Gaara took a step back and shook his head, eyes clentched shut tight. "I don't...I don't know what happened...I'll...I'll go--"

"No!" As soon as Gaara began to move, the small girl stopped him, fingers clutching tightly to the bare skin of his arm. He could feel the old roughness of the bandages but did not mind. It was her own personal feel to her skin. He secretly liked it so much. "I...I know we're the same! Don't leave me alone! Please!"

_'A...Alone...?'_ Gaara's heart would pound as he turned around. Alone. He knew that so well. Did she come looking for him so she couldn't have to be alone? Did she want him as her friend? But...he was a monster. HE knew that for a fact. EVeryone called him that. It hurt so much too...

"The...same? What does it mean...to be the same?" He turned to look at her, a bit more brave now as he was searchign for an answer to figure out this timid little character. Maybe he would be finding his won companion too soon. Oh it was a lovely thought. It was just so lovely."How are we...the same? We're diffrent..." He continued. He removed his hand from his pocket and then placed the clip into her hair with a smile, a second lasting smile before he pulled away and then cotninued a serious look.

"My brother...Mint...the girl who you hurt...they say everyone's frightened by you. When people find out about me...they are frightened too... I don't like that feeling. They're all so scared and become mean to me so that I don't have anymore friends. You were the first one I made here...don't leave me alone please. We're the same..." Her arms wrapped around his tiny waist as she closed her eyes tightly.

His heart was throbbing and aching. It had been for a while now. Looking down at him, eyes suddenly softened as he put his own small fingers on her shoulders and closed his eyes, sand beginning to stir around them then his eyes would open. "...I promise I'll protect you from those awfully mean people..." He rubbed his nose into her hair and then held onto her a bit tighter. Someone so close to him...this close...penetrating the sand and the sand allowing her this close. It was like it understood his feelings for Mia.

"You'll protect me...?" Came Mia's voice wracked in sobs.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Mia's fingers would tighten with handfuls of Gaara's clothing as she cried into his chest for minutes. He fell to the floor, her still crying into his chest. It felt so good...but he felt it should have been the other way around. He should have been the other one crying, crying so much that he was glad to finally have a friend like her.

"Mia...?"

"Yes Gaara-san?"

"Is it...bad...for me to...cry too?"

"..."

"M-Mia?"

"No. It's not. That's a silly question..."

"...Thank you..." They ended up spending dawn untill mid-day, in each other's arms, crying about their new found friendship. Mia against Gaara's chest and Gaara crying upon Mia's shoulder. Both of them, so very pleased. For that single moment...it was a perfect world.

**A/N: I know, not my best. But it will get better. I figured that time alone for them in 'a perfect world' would be suitable for them. They deserve it for their pasts! Please review this chapter and tell me if I should go on or not. Five or more reviews will get me started ont he next chapter. Any less, I'm not gonna even think about it. Keep on reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow...never expected this many reviews. Alright my peeps, I'll be continuing it as long as I know that you people still review stuff like this. If I know that, then I'll have motivation at least. To you few out there who say somethings about the future stuff with this story, I'll go ahead and tell you, when I patched this up originally, there is their childhood and later parts outside of the Sand Village where they're all grown and the other Naruto characters are there too so yeah. But it's a tradgedy and drama all the way. Enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing. I'm trying to squeeze as much as I can into one chapter so I'm doing my best. I don't own Naruto. That's about it.**

Upon mid-day, the two toddlers had wandered off to the more 'deserted' areas of the Sand Village. Gaara always was holding Mia's hand and just didn't seem to want to let go, the fear of having her snatched away from him clung to his mind and made his heart ache with intensity. It was as if from dawn to dusk the two had never been parted, not once. It was sweet in some ways.

"Gaara-san?" Mia would ask, walking about with Gaara's fingers tightly wrapped around her bandaged digits.

The scarlet haired toddler looked towards her, his pale, fragile form stopping as she did seem to do as well. "What is it...Mia-san?" The girl only looked at him before turning to look over her shoulders, her large turtle necked muffler making it rather hard for her to do so without adjusting her position. The lilacs silks would protect her from the raging sands beneath them as the winds began to grow cold and harsh.

"Big brother...he's probably looking for me now. I promised him I'd be home for supper..." Turning back towards Gaara, only to find the young boy shaking and only holding her hand tighter. "I don't think I could miss that...or else he'll come looking for me... I already think he is."

Gaara threw his arms around Mia and shook his head the moment after her mouth had closed and words stopped pouring from her tender lips. "But that would mean we'll be seperated! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to leave you alone! Especially not with them!" The sands around them began to tower, slowly covering them from the outside world. It was as if they would be trapped in a cocoon together.

The small girl seemed to know exactly what to do though. She tookGaara's hands from around her and put it over her chest, allowing him to feel the rythm of her heart. "Gaara-san, as long as you feel this, know this," She placed her left hand over his heart and in the darkness of the cocoon, smiled. "and as long as I feel, know, and see that this is there, we'll never be alone." The sands fell and the boy stood there, pausing for moments alone. He looked at her smiling face and began to smile as well, wiping away those built up tears.

"O-Okay..." Was the last thing said before Mia took him into an embrace. He could feel her burrying her face into his chest. It felt good.

"Come with me...?"

"B-But your b-b-brother--"

"I don't care."

"Wh-What abotu M-Min--"

"Let her feel what she wants to feel... I only care what you feel. We're friends...and I want to make sure you're happy. When I see you smile, I smile. When I see you cry, I cry. You're my precious person..." Gaara's heart would throb as he heard her last words. Thos feeling...what was it?

_'Precious person...precious person...I'm her precious person...? ...I...I...I have a precious person now too...'_ Gaara began to cry as he held onto her tightly, crying as he placed his right hand behind her head, keeping her close to him. The sand would not react to her unless he wanted her close or willed it so. He did not want it to stir. Why was it only now that it would listen to him? He would not deal with it now. No.

"I...I'll go..." He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He wanted to see her always smiling. Everytime he was with her, he felt that way. Why? Was this...l-love?

The two later strided over to where Mia's house was. Gaara was rather surprised when he figured out that her home seemed to be close to the area where they first met. Upon reaching her house, it seemed small though compared to Gaara's home. Mia took hold of the handle in her rather small hands then pushed the door open. It was dark inside.

"Oh...brother must be out lookign for me then." Mia smiled at Gaara and motioned for him to come inside which he did. Mia ran over towards the light switch and turned it on. The boy had a chance to see her house from the inside. It was nothign special at all, but it reminded him of his home. He could see a staricase, meaning a second floor obviously. There was a living room and a dining room along with a kitchen.

Mia looked towards Gaara and smiled. She took his hand after they had removed their shoes and she led him into the dining area. "Hungry?"

He looked at her, a bit puzzled before timidly nodding. "Oh...y-yes...s-sort o-of..." He would blush, seeing her laugh at his response. Looking at her fiddle with her hands, but soon figuring out that it was just her bandages. "Wh-What are you...?"

"At home, I'm allowed to take off these things... Mostly when it's just the family. When they get here I'll put it back on." She smiled at him. She didn't seem to worried about him seeing her big 'secret' at all. Upon removing her bandages, Gaara was shocked.

"Your arms...they're..."

"I know." Mia shrugge dher shoulders and then moved her long sleeves from her arm and showed it to him a bit mroe carefully. They looked completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her complexion almost seemed flawless to.

"But why does--"

"It concerns my moods...a-and the condition...of my body..." She trailed off and shook her head. "I-It doesn't matter..." He heard stuttering...why? "I can go prepare some noodles. There are a couple leftovers in the fridge if you want."

"Oh...n-noodles sound fine..." Was his response before she seemed to beam out at him and trot off to the kitchen. Later on, he forgot if he should offer some help, so he stood and moved over towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Mia on one of the counters and trying to reach a pan at the top. "Mia?"

Startled, she lost balance and began to fall backwards and towards the floor. Right before she made contact with it, the sand immediately burst through the windows and then cushioned her fall, sheilding her from most of the damage. The impact on the sand was still hard, especially since she landed on her right shoulder.

Gaara rushed to her side, a worried expression completely as she seemed curled up in pain. "Mia! Mia! Are you alright!" He began to shout and turned her over. He held her close and looked towards the hand over her shoulder which seemed to be trying to relieave her from some pain. He didn't know what to do! He could see some blood on the floor but sand just covered it up. He seemed to shake as he held her close. Could she have...still...received damage? Was she that fragile? "M-Mia? R-Remove your h-hand..." He tried to push her hand away then gazed at the blood soaked cloth over her shoulder and trembled.

Lifting her sleeve as quickly as possible to try and inspect the wound, he gasped. Her arm! It seemed to...to...b-bubble? nderneath her skin, it was as if something was alive! Something small tried to push through it seemed...something trying to break through her skin. Around her wound, he could see the skin moving and sloly pushing itself together and closing. A hissing sound began to occur and Gaara seemed to drop Mia onto the sand.

Her wound began to bubble and foam as she just laid there, wincing in pain and biting her lower lip. Her brows had furrowed as she tried to surpress sounds that should have errupted from her long ago. Her right hand began to twitch but could not move. Gaara was sure she must have broke her shoulderblade.

"M-Mia...a-are you al-alright--" Mia's scream of pain seemed to stop him as she rolle dover onto her left side. Some of the sand around her seemed to just crawl up to her wound as it would continue to foam. It was as if it was melting away her dead skin and the smoke would rise. It was like acid.

The toddler watching all this only trembled and tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched her in pain, too afraid to do anything at all.

Sand touched the foam and then began to bubble and then seemed to simply crawl over her wound completely. Mia threw her head back and screamed out, tears rolling down her cheeks as well. The sand over her wound seemed to dry up or, dissolve, into her, the smoke still rising.

After minutes that seemed like hours to the both of them, the screaming and wailing would stop as well as the odd effects on her arm. SHe looked at Gaara as she laid there, an already pool of dried blood around her as she moved her left arm weakly over her right. Her wound seemed completely healed...but how?

"...G-G-aa..aar-r-ra...s-sa...a...an-n...?" She tried to speak but all Gaara did was shake his head from side to side and tear. He quickly went up to Mia and wrapped his arms around her and cried.

"...I...I thought...I thought I-I'd l-l-lose y-you..." He laid her down onto her back, hovering over her with both his hands on her arms, as if pinning her down but was not. He was just...scared.

"...C-Ca...a...an't...get...r-rid of...m-m-me th...tha...t...e-eas...sil...ly..." Her voice was a whisper...weak...everything he didn't want to see her be.

"Y-You're...r-right..." Gaara closed his eyes, the sand around them stirring and almost circling them. He didn't want anything else to happen. He didn't want anything more to go wrong today. Would God have mercy on him? Would he give Gaara a break...just this once? Please let all of the bad things be over...

"You..." Gaara's head shot up towards the doorway, his teal eyes widening as he saw the image of a teen, breathing hard and covered in sweat. Beside him, a small girl with a baby in her arms. Wait...these two... Oh no... "You...I knew you couldn't be trusted! Monster!" The blonde teen threw something at him. A second later, Gaara realized they were shurikens and the sand immediately protected him.

Those two! Mint and Mia's older brother! Why now! The sand shot for the teen but missed as the other seemed to take time to take Mint into his arms, along with the infant and shove them away. After that, he looked at Gaara and Mia. Gaara trembled as he stood up infront of Mia, and Mia lay there, wide eyed with tears still streaming down her face. "S-S-Stay b-b-back!" The toddler tried to say sternly, but the thought of Mia being taken away...

"M...M...My...n...ne...?" Mia weakly spoke up, catching the two male's attention.

"You shouldn't speak Mia!" Gaara shouted, tears continuing to fall. "I'll get rid of the mean person! I swore it!" Standing up and facing Myne who only seemed angry, Gaara forced the sands towards him, missing still as the teen seemed to come at him with great force. He was fast!

"I'll kill you for hurting my sister!" He shouted, kunai at hand, his golden eyes burnign with rage as he was prepared to throw it at his opponent but the sand had caught up to him and trapped him within a cocoon. Myne shouted in agony as it began to crush him slowly. Gaara looked at Myne, glaring. "...Y-You..."

"I promised Mia I'll never let anyone take her away from me!" Gaara shouted, about to signal the death of the teen right when Gaara felt a hand suddenly around his leg. Gaara became startled and thought ill of it. Sand went for it and immediately crushed it, gaining two screams as a result. One from the teen in front of him, obviously cursing him, and one...from...b-behind?

Gaara looked over his shoulder and saw Mia with a bloodied hand around his leg still, the sand around her hand soaked in crimson. No...he...he couldn't have...could he...?

"M-Mia...? ...W-Was th-th-that...?" The young one only seemed to turn an even clearer white as he began to tremble. The tears flowing down his cheeks seemed like twin waterfalls at this point, soaking parts of his shirt already. He began to wail as he only saw Mia smile weakly and nod. "W-Why!" Gaara would shout then Myne would drop to the floor, crouched over and holding his stomach as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. "M-Mia...I...I...!" Gaara shook his head and then began to run. He ran out of the house and continue to cry.

He ran and he ran, all the way through the Sand Village. The other people saw him and were surprised to see him in such a state. But at his emotional state right now, he began to slaughter. Slaughter everyone who would stop to watch him run in tears.

As time would drift on, the night sky became filled with the young wails of a traumatized toddler and loud screams of pain and agony. This sad symphony would go on and on, until Gaara reached his home, bolted in and ran into his room, locking himself in. He didn't want to go out anymore. He...he hurt her so much... How...how could he...?

**A/N: Poor, poor Gaara. I know it may be a little too much, but I get mean sometimes and decide to torture the characters. Oooh, big bad me no? Anyways, please review people. Remember, I do nto own Naruto and never will. I only own my characters. Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue on this story. And as I said at the start, if I finish this story successfully, I'll do a sequel. Please review and keep on reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'll get right down to it anyways. Remember, if people keep reviewing, I'll keep updating, heck, I'll stab myself to try and update for you guys, as long as you keep updating, 5-6 reviews per chapter is enough to nag myself. If you review, I'll write. I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing these stories; I'd be animating them. That and I'd be stinking rich, but I'm not. Boo-friggin'-hoo. I only own my characters. Oh right...this chapter has a lot of Mia's problems getting involved in it more. Please enjoy.

It was so...sad. How could he? Why! Why did he have to hurt her? At this state, Gaara was ready to kill himself. Heck, he tried, but the sand wouldn't let him. All he did was stay up on the roof of his home and cry; wail out to the heavens for hurting Mia. He had lost a true precious person.

As dawn had arrived, his wails and sobs began to subside for the time being. Howling into the night had made him tired. His eyes were red and swollen mixed up with those dark black rings around his eyes, and his voice became hoarse. He hadn't eaten in 3 days since the accident. The whole time, just on that rooftop, wailing and screaming every night.

Finally, Yashamaru convinced him to go out, or go somewhere else to try and help get his mind off things. Reluctantly, Gaara did agree. He went to the park, slowly walking with head bowed. As he slowly made his way there, he recalled the first time they had met. He had helped her like the other kids, but she was not the same. He had hurt her friend, like he hurt the other kids, but she did not see him as a monster. He had even wounded her! But yet...she only smiled as she lay there, hurt and unable to speak. She was not like the others. She was like him! They were alike in so many ways! But...how could he repent for such a crime? How could he?

Reaching his destination, he stood at the tree he watched Mia from at first. Placing his right hand upon the rough bark, he felt around it, sighing as he kept eyes to the ground. As eyes would lift, he inhaled sharply with a gasp only to find Mia in the exact same spot! She was staring at the wall, long and hard, her right arm in a sling around her neck. She walked closer to the wall and placed her left hand upon it, feeling it then turning about, back to it as she looked up at the sky then slumped down.

Gaara took a closer look at her. Why was she more wounded then she should have been? Upon her right cheek, a large square bandage was placed there and the top of her head was wrapped as well.

In silence, he watched her for minutes, which seemed like hours. In one moment, that calmness was broken as the crystal-eyed toddler turned her head and their eyes met. Teal and crystal once more. Gaara's breath hitched and he came from hiding, standing there for a while. Before Mia looked as if she would come to him, he began to walk towards her.

As they came face to face, all Mia did was smile sweetly as Gaara tried to look strong. But this close view of her all torn up made him burst into tears and at once throw his arms around her.

He trembled as he held her with care. "W-Why...? I-I d-d-don't g-get-t-t it-t... Why a-are you h-h-hurt-t th-this-s-s m-much?" The scarlet hair toddler cried.

But the younger one just seemed to smile and pat his back. She took a good look at him as they came eye to eye and she wiped away his tears. "You don't need to worry about that."

"But I do!" Gaara immediately cut her off. In all seriousness, he looked at her and continued to cry for her. Why? Why did he always cry when she was around him? He wasn't this weak! He wasn't! He was strong! But around her, he felt like the weakest one of them all...but he enjoyed every minute of it. "Please! Tell m-me why y-you're h-hurt m-more th-th-than y-you sh-should--"

"It's punishment for bringing you into our home." The two fell silent as Gaara stared at her. His arms fell from around her as he stood on his knees, just staring.

"W-What--"

"Big brother bandaged my arm...but he was still furious that I let you into the house...and..." Mia kept quiet, looking down at her lap before placing her left hand over her skull, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head hard from right to left and tears fell from her eyes. "...He was so angry he threw me across the room... I landed on my head...it started bleeding and he fixed that too... Then Mint hit me hard across the face for not listening to my big brother...or her..." Tears continued to fall as she held her cheek, looking away from Gaara as she still continued with her story, even as both of them began to break down into tears. "They told me if I ever see you again...I'll receive worse...and they'll kill you too..."

Gaara's breath stopped as he looked at her. What? No more? It just...stops? He held his head and the sands began to swirl. He shook his head hard, clenching eyes shut while silently praying that the sands would just stop. If he wasn't such a monster, they could play together right? He was sure of it! But he couldn't change that...

He had made up his mind. He couldn't get her hurt again, even if they weren't going to kill him. Her extra wounds, they were still his fault! All her troubles...they had to have started because of him... _'Those wounds...no matter what I do...she gets hurt! Why can't we just be happy! I...I can't take it anymore..._'

"Mia...we can't see each other anymore--"

"No!" The young one screamed at him, tears still staining her pretty face. "It's not fair that I can't have any friends! And when I finally find one who understands every little thing I go through, I can't play with them! It's not fair!" Mia began to shout, standing up and looking at him. "I thought you felt the same Gaara!"

Gaara stood and looked at Mia, tears still streaming down his pale face. "I-I do! I-I...I just...d-don't want to see you...hurt..." Both were quiet and Mia just shook her head and hugged him tight. Both were still crying as they hugged, silently wanting to get away from it all. "Mia...don't leave me..."

"I won't..." She responded, eyes closed as she held onto him. "Do you think we can be like this forever...?" Mia asked, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Yes." Finally, an answer that he gave with confidence. There was nothing in his mind that made him doubt that one thought. If there was someone that would take them apart, he'd kill them. He would erase them. Like he promised, he'd always make all the bad men go away. But, for young Gaara, nothing ever did go right.

In a split second, happiness would have shattered for normal toddlers. In a split second, one would be crying as they stood and watched the other fall. But, in that split second, a choice was made in destiny. Gaara's destiny. That was the time where Gaara decided what would ever happen to his 'precious person'. In a split second, the wall of sand came up from behind Gaara and a kunai was immediately absorbed and thrown back towards the source.

Mia cried out with a gasp and released Gaara, falling to the floor as the scarlet haired toddler turned heel and fought back. Throwing shurikens made of sand, blindly towards the whole area as Mia was shielded in a cocoon of sand, he looked around, blood thirst for anyone who tried to disturb his peace. A kunai came for the shadows and he stopped it and sent it back once more. Out of the shadows jumped Mia's older brother with a glare that turned Gaara pale. Mia...she would get hurt again if they ever got her back from him!

He sent sand shurikens in every direction Myne went, Gaara going on an adrenaline rush right now. But a large, booming sound, echoed in his ear from behind, followed by a large crack. Gaara looked and began to scream as he saw the cocoon of sand burst open with one single hit from the palm of Mia's companion, Mint. Her bright green hair flowed as she hit it just once and the booming noise happened again and the cracking noise occurred when she stuck her arm inside and pulled out a hand. But before he could react, a sudden bolt of pain raced through his body and then everything froze as he fell to the ground. A shuffling noise and then silence as the toddler was there for hours, which seemed like minutes.

Dusk had come and fingers finally twitched as Gaara finally regained control of his body back. He stood and coughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around. Eyes wide as he looked at the pile of sand that lay there and immediately rushed over. He dug through it wildly but found nothing. No Mia. He collapsed into the sand and cried, thinking of the horrible things that could happen now.

He could not do much and decided he'd much rather leave Mia be forever just to spare her pain. Rushing as fast as his small legs could take him, Gaara ran towards Mia's house, breathing hard as time went on. Finally, he got there and knocked on the door, but the sound just seemed to echo. Knocking once more, the sound was still the same, echoing through the empty house. No one would answer him and he knew it.

Suddenly a shrill cry that was so familiar to him sent him moving again. He heard Mia! _'If she's hurting again, I swear, all of the bad men will go away! I'll erase them all! All!'_

As he turned corner, his eyes grew wide and he immediately ducked into the bushes near by. They were behind the house and Gaara could see all of them there. Mint sat closest, cradling a baby in her arms, as she seemed to be watching the scene in front of her. What Gaara saw confused him and scared him as well. Mia was there, crouching as she held her right leg, bleeding from a direct hit with a kunai. Her older brother stood in front of her with a scowl on his face as well as burning anger.

"Mia! Look at this! You're getting worse by each passing day!" He bent over and took the kunai in his hands then roughly pulled it out, making his younger sister cry out in pain. "Shut up! You should be used to this. Father and Mother would be ashamed to have their oldest daughter such a disgrace." Myne threw the kunai down in front of her and continued to scold her, completely mad. He began to walk back and forth, rubbing his temples as he scowled. "You haven't gotten hit with a throwing object since you were two! What is it with you! I just...just... Get inside right now and clean the stupid cut!" He shouted, making his scared younger sibling head for the house, running as she cried.

What exactly was going on here? Gaara was so confused. Why would Mia's older brother hit her with a kunai when each time the toddler was with Mia, the brother seemed to be the shinning image of a protective older sibling?

But he had no time at all to thing of anything like that. Now he thought it was the best time of all to head into the house after Mia. He ran after her, and as her fingers came in contact with the handle of the door, he stood right next to her.

"Mia!" The little one's eyes shot up from the handle towards the source. Taking one look at her face, Gaara felt like he would cry as well. That expression that held so much pain in such a simple way… This was one thing he never wished to see. His _special person_, Mia, like this. This was just…horrible.

"G…Gaara…" Her hoarse little voice, just the sound of it could make you cry. Fingers left the handle and her back fell against the door as she looked at him, hiding her mouth in the tattered lavender scarf she wore. She looked down at the arm in the sling around her neck then back up at him. She winced slightly as she fell to the ground, the wound in her leg, and from loss of blood, it made her feel numb.

Gaara rushed to her side, brows furrowing as he shook his head. "Mia…this is all my fault isn't it? Because of me…you didn't focus… We really can't see each other anymore--"

"Shut up!" Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at Mia, tears in her eyes as she bit her lower lip. "Shut up! I hate it when people tell me what to do! I hate it when I get a new friend and then someone tells me we're not allowed to be together! It's happened more then once and I don't want it to happen again!" By now, the tot was sobbing.

"B-But Mia, I don't want to hurt you…" Replied Gaara as he helped Mia up, only to be pushed away. He stared at the other, her burning, enraged expression hurting him more and more.

"You're hurting me now!" It was like a kunai through the heart. The look on Mia's face. The way she stood up for him always. Why didn't he see it sooner? Why was he so dense?

"M-Mia…a-am I that special to you--"

"Of course you are! I don't see how you think you're not! You're the only person I feel like I have left!" She fell to the floor, sobbing out as she ran a hand through her hair. "…Gaara…you're my special person…" She mumbled and at once, tears fell from his eyes and he embraced her.

That was something he had been waiting to hear for a long time now. "…Mia…" He held her tightly, eyes closed as tears rolled down his cheeks. But, as always as things seemed to be perfect in his little world, something always had to break.

The sand grew in the form of a shell around the two and Mia screamed. Gaara's eyes went wide as he became scared. It was like earlier today…all over again…

"Mia!" The voice of her older brother rang out and at once, both hearts froze.

Gaara did everything in his power to stop him, but her older brother, along with Mint, they were just too much for him. Even though the fight did not last long, it felt like hours and in the end, Gaara just seemed to be kicked aside like he was nothing. Even though he had not a scratch on him, he seemed to be drawn away from the house, back to the playground by Mia's brother.

"You…" Myne snarled, the golden orbs of this teen burned with rage. "Stay away from my sister… You'll only end up hurting her…"

"But she said--"

"I wont repeat myself again! Stay away from her!" He threw the kunai at hand but sand came up in front of Gaara to protect him. But by the time it lowered, he was gone.

Gaara trembled at the simple thought on what could happen to Mia. How could this have turned into something more then just a simple friendship? Why did it have to be so complicated? Couldn't things just be as simple as saying 'I want to be friends with you'? No. It couldn't. At least, not for him.

The toddler collapsed into the sand, holding his head and took one long breath and with every inch of power in his tiny little body, a loud scream burst from him, the sand nearly wrecking the whole area around him.

This was him. This was him in pain.

**A/N: I got lazy near the end of the chapter so bear with me. When I start another chapter, I'll get into it as much as possible anyways. Remember I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd be rich. Which I'm not. I need reviews to be motivated remember. Anyways, see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Like oh my gosh! I might update on time for once…or not. Anyways, as I've always said, more reviews, the more I urge myself to just friggin' update. I will make it a priority to update IF I have reviews. So, I still don't own Naruto (no surprise there…) and I only own my characters, m'kay? Enjoy.

As young toddler pushed himself to up with dirty hands, he wiped his face from the trickles of water flowing down his cheeks. He stood on his hands and knees, looking at the ground, as tears would continue to fall, fall from the tip of his nose to the sand, creating little circles of dark brown. His teal eyes closed half way, and then he blinked to try and get rid of the new tears forming in his eyes.

Fingers gripped the sand in handfuls as he stood n his knees, allowing the grain to fall through his fingertips. He released the rest into the wind and stood up, looking around at the playground. His heart would ache as he gazed upon the broken scenery. What had he done? Gaara, he…he had completely destroyed his sanctuary. His haven. It was…gone.

Looking from left to right, he managed to start moving, holding himself as he kept his eyes to the ground. As he'd walk through the town, people ran from him, into homes or anywhere that was out of his reach. They just ran. All the while Gaara held himself, whispering over and over how he did not want to be alone.

He came back to his home, and inside as always, he found Yashamaru. But today, he would not talk to anyone. No. Not even him.

Gaara silently made his way to his room and fell to the ground as soon as he stepped in the middle. He lay on the floor; eyes welled up with tears all over again. He didn't know what he'd do anymore. How would he help Mia, without hurting her? It wasn't fair…

As time would pass, and nightfall had come, Gaara remained in that same spot, a puddle of his tears surrounding his head. Countless times, Yashamaru would knock on the door, asking time and time again if there was something wrong, or if he was okay. Gaara never did answer him.

The whole while, he lay in shock, pain, misery, despair; just hoping that she was okay. That Mia was okay. Hours passed and finally, Gaara mustered up enough strength to move. He looked outside his window and could see the sun rising. His eyes, mixed with those black rings around his eyes, had also become red and puffy.

He would wobble as he made his way out of the house, Yashamaru and no one else noticing him at all. His teal eyes held that deep sorrow no child should have, but he did. He had enough to last him forever.

As he made his way across town, right to the edge, he made his way to the entrance, looking upon the big gates with the desire to leave. He had done so many horrible things in this place, so why should he stay?

As he'd slowly lifted a hand, the sand began to swirl. They began to listen to what he wanted and slowly; a wave of sand began to rise behind him. The scarlet haired toddler pulled his hand back, ready to destroy the door in one blow if needed. Right before he was about to do it, something swiftly made it's way past him. Anyone else would have died, but the sand once again saved his life.

Gaara turned heel, ready to crush whomever had done such a thing to him in his state of mind, but he stopped when he saw…_her_. It was Mia's companion, the girl that he had hurt. It was that Mint girl.

"Y-You…" His teal eyes went wide as he stumbled backwards, still ready to hit her with everything he had, but she simply shook her head from left to right as she stared it him with a cold hard glare, her arms gripping kunais from beneath that olive brown muffler of hers.

"You shouldn't destroy that. Think how Mia would feel." Those words struck him hard and at once, he lowered his hand. "This gate keeps all the bad things out… If you really wanted out…just ask. I'm sure we could put you out there. You'd only be another thing to add to those things we need to stay away from…"

Gaara stared at her, looking afraid as he stepped further and further from her. "Wh-Why? I…th-that thing I did to you… I swear! I didn't mean it!" Tears formed in his eyes as he crouched down, holding his head as he cringed eyes shut. "Please…don't hit me… I don't want something bad to happen to you too… You're Mia's friend…" But what Gaara didn't expect was that she simply walked closer and bent down.

"If you're that concerned…then what Mia says about you is right…" She reached out a hand and when Gaara took a look, he was shocked to find her arms bandaged up like Mia's was.

"Y-Your arm! It's—"

"It's fine… I wrap myself for the same reason Mia does." She shifted dark brown eyes away and then stood to her feet. "…Mia begged me to come see you… She wanted to make sure that you were okay… It's my job to keep her safe…"

The toddler looked up at her, wiping away his tears as he slowly stood. "…B-But how is doing her a favor keeping her safe…? A-And…why is it your job…?" He just had to ask.

"I just know she'll try to come and see you at any cost… She'll probably get hurt either on your end or by her brother… I don't like it when that happens…" Mint trailed off, putting away her kunais as she turned her head away.

"B-But why is it your jo—" Mint glared at him and Gaara silenced himself. She seemed scarier then Myne was. He tried to look away, but light had bounced off of one of Mint's belongings and hit him in the eyes straight. He began to squint and when he looked for the source, he caught sight of a forehead protector around her waist. A closer look and he was shocked to see a symbol he had never laid eyes on. It was almost like Konoha except the symbol pointed towards the sky. Almost like a ball of smoke that reached for…_more._ It looked like a spirit. He wanted to know the meaning of it, but he was afraid to ask.

No one would have expected over just a short while, a small pact, a simple alliance was made as he walked with Mint all over the town. Not a single word was said as the two tots drifted, everyone running from their path the whole time. Even though nothing _was_ said, everything that needed to be, just somehow was. Gaara and Mint both had a reason for this pact, but they didn't know how similar it actually was. Actually, both had the same exact reason: it was for Mia.

The two wanderers walked side-by-side, one labeled as outsider, the other, demon. But right now as Gaara had noticed, Mint seemed in a horrible state as well.

After hours had passed, she began to heave and hold her stomach, as she would walk till finally she stopped. "…Lets… Lets take a break…okay?" She seemed to wince as she wobbled over to the nearest shaded area which seemed to be beside a building. By this time, the sun was at a point where it was like anything under it would burn.

Mint fell to the floor against the wall, eyes closed as she tilted her head down, her breath stating to even out. Gaara watched her carefully and could seed her skin was deathly white and eye bags formed beneath her eyes. Just as he was observing her, the little ivy haired tot opened both emerald eyes and looked at him, a rather stunned look turned to a glare and the other completely backed off. She didn't seem like she wanted to be trifled with. Gaara was smart enough not to anyway.

Both of them sat in silence for a while. Teal eyes had bounced around from one place to another, just trying to avoid Mint. But all the while, he was so worked up that he hadn't noticed her watching him.

She seemed to smile though, her eyes softening as she relaxed, her right knee pulled up to her chest while left leg lay completely still, both hands to the side as she basked in the cool air of the darkness. After she had seemed to regain her strength, she looked at the other, him in all of his nervousness. She shook her head and with a simple breath would call out, "Hey."

The other immediately looked towards her and he arched a nonexistent eyebrow. He was confused. She seemed a lot calmer now and it was just…weird. "Y-Yeah?" Still, he was afraid.

"…Why are you different? It can't be because of your eyebrows now can it?" She gave a sly little grin that just looked too cute to bear on a six-year olds lips. A light, cheery noise came from her as she same him flush up. He was too embarrassed to notice that she just laughed.

But as time passed, Gaara still was silent and he did not answer. He knew why he was different. He thought Mint would know, because Mia had always told him they were the same. She told him constantly that they were meant to be together because of that single fact. They were the same. The only reason they could comfort each other, make each other happy, make each other smile, it was because they already knew what the other lacked. They knew just the way to give it all back.

After a while, Mint could see that Gaara may not answer him any time soon. She gave a small sigh, but that's when he spoke. "…I am different…because Mia says I am the same…" He trailed off, leaving Mint rather confused for the time being. She might have pushed the subject further, but Gaara looked down with eyes of depression. Mia…how was she?

"Mint, how…is she?" He looked up, his face filled with worry for only one girl. The one he never really knew.

"Mia? She…" At first, the other did not know how to reply to this situation. She may say something, but it could make things worse, or she could lie for the better. But he would find out anyway. She could never lie to Mia, or anyone important to her. Mint never knew why, but she had always made it her duty to protect Mia and the ones she loved. Gaara apparently, was one of them much to Mint's disapproval. "…Nothing's changed for the better… Things…they've only become worse…" She couldn't lie. No. It just wasn't in her nature. If he wasn't that important to Mia, Mint wouldn't even be talking to him right now.

Gaara's eyes widened then he closed them slowly as tears trickled down his pale little cheeks. He was sad and angry at the same time. He was sad for the only person he really cared about, and angry that he was the one who partially caused this. It was his fault!

"It's my fault…isn't it?"

"…N-No. It's not—"

"Shut up! I know it is!" Gaara stood, the sand jumping up with him and immediately, Mint stood to her feet as Gaara's emotions went wild and in turn, the sand aimed for Mint. Luckily, she had jumped out of harm's way.

Gaara stumbled out in the open, holding his head as tears continued to fall. The sand slammed anywhere possible as Mint could only keep moving out of the way. She could have run, but she had stayed close.

"It's not your fault!" Mint had shouted, barely dodging sand that had formed into a spike and aimed right for her. But Gaara would not listen. He collapsed to the floor and he began to scream, holding his head as eyes opened wide.

Mint could see something was wrong. He looked like he was in pain, like something was just clawing to get out. Like something trapped deep within him that had been trapped there against its will. It was tearing at his insides and now was its best opportunity for out.

Gaara stood on his knees, and he cried out in pain, as back would arch to the sky. His eyes widened and pupils dilated as he dug hands deep into the sand and at once, two large claw versions burst from the ground.

The ivy haired tot had intended to help him, but at this point, she was afraid as well. She looked up at the hands then towards him and realized something. Gaara was more like Mia and herself then she ever did think. That was why Mia had cared for him so much. He didn't have as much control over it as they did. It was something scary that if it _would _get out, it would mean the end. After that, she turned heel and ran. She ran as fast as she could only to one place where she knew that would be holding the solution to this problem. The answer to stopping this havoc, at least, for now. She was heading back to the house, and she was going to go get Mia.

**A/N:** **Yay! I finished it! Yay me! Yay me! Anyways, for once, I did it on time…I think. Remember, the more reviews, the more chances of me updating sooner! I do not own Naruto or any of their characters. I only own my characters. Did I do a good job this chapter? Remember, 5 reviews and above, I'll make sure I update quickly. Anything less then that and you could wait for weeks or even months! So review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Big praise for me! I'm staring to write this while there are only 4 reviews! Dang you guys got lucky. I just felt like to write. Again, the more reviews, the more I will force myself to write. But at this point, I'm writing like a light bulb. On and off, on and off. Oh and I would like to thank the following people who gave nice long reviews: darklight03, AvariceWhisper, Tainted-reflection-126, and Queen.of.Tea during my first chapter, AvariceWhisper, kakashi'sdaughter, Kira, and Snakeeye12 during my second chapter, Element Girls, darklight03, and Snakeeye12 during my third chapter, Tainted-reflection-126 in my fourth chapter, and Mint Irachi in my fifth chapter. To these people who gave a review worth more than one line, I thank you. It's rather simple, but you are thanked. I do not own Naruto. I never will at this rate. I only own my characters. Please, to those who have also reviewed so far but names were not mentioned, my gratitude has been extended. Please enjoy.

The cursed little toddler would lay in the sand, clutching his stomach his he curled into a ball, eyes cringed shut as his screams of pain and utter horror were bottled up inside. Tears streamed down his cheeks and mixed with the sand as he bit his lower lip, still fighting back his screams. He opened his eyes to look at the world around him, but vision was blurred in tears. The only bits and pieces he did see were of the buildings being broken down, and the sounds he heard were of people all screaming and running away. Mint…she was nowhere to be found. She had abandoned him. He just knew something like that was going to happen. And now… Was this it for him? Was this…_it?_

Gaara fought and he fought that creature inside him, that thing that he shouldn't let out. He knew he shouldn't. But he didn't know why. Soon enough, he could feel himself losing to whatever was inside him. He was losing this fight. This was it… This was where he'd…he'd…die? Was that thing inside him going to…_kill him?_

But as he began to finally give up, a miracle came. Mint had returned, and not alone. His fears, his pain, his sorrow and anger had just melted away at the sight. It wasn't perfect, but it was just heaven sent. With all the strength he had left, he pushed himself up to his knees and barely reached an arm out, but the sand misjudged his action and lunged in _that_ direction.

Gaara wanted it to stop right there, he pleaded with everything he had and begged for it to stop, but it didn't. It was going straight for both Mint, and Mia.

"Please! No!" The tot cried out, lowering his hand as tears fell from his cheeks. And just like that…

"Gaara!" The scarlet haired tot looked up towards the source and saw that both Mia and Mint had dodged it. But the sand made a move to head for Mia, but Mint threw a kunai at it and immediately it changed direction. It was Mint's job to look protect her after all.

Mia landed right in front of Gaara, her arm in bandages, and her leg wound up as well. The right half of her face had been wrapped too, but she only smiled, as she looked at Gaara face to face. Arms flung around his neck and immediately, all destruction stopped. The sands that had formed up just seemed to fall down limp, as if nothing had happened. But then they began to stir. The swirled around and around the two, forming a protective barrier around the two as Gaara cried against the other.

As the commotion fell, and silence began to loom over all three toddlers, Mia would lead the other two towards the edge of town, hiding in the shade of a tree. As they all sat for a rest, Gaara immediately curled up next to Mia, and Mint sat beside him. The scarlet haired tot didn't seem to want to leave the other's side ever again, and it was the same vice versa.

"Mia," The child of the sand spoke up, fingers curling around her waist as he narrowed his eyes to the ground. "Please promise me…you'll never get hurt again… Never again…because of me…" As he said this, the other seemed surprised at first.

"Was this what it was about?" Mia stated, leaning against the boy. "…And here I thought it was something important…" She murmured as she looked up to his face with a smile. "I was never hurt because of you. I was just careless. Okay?" Such sweet words coming from someone who seemed to have the problems of the world on her shoulders. Even in the state she was in, she just never found a reason to be upset. The only time she was mad was when Gaara tried to stay away from her.

"Mia…you're too nice…" Mint suddenly hissed out, narrowing her eyes towards the two. "You need to be a little more stern. You _always_ go around fixing _his_ problems!" She stood to her feet, balled fists under that muffler of hers. She looked towards Gaara with a menacing stare then grunted. "You were better then this _before_ we came to this place. Your father would have been disappointed… Having trusted such a serious responsibility to someone like you… You know it's one of the only reason I'm indebted to you _and _your family! " Then, she stormed off.

Gaara had held onto Mia, flinching to Mint's hurtful words then looking to Mia after she had left. She seemed troubled by something now. Gaara, he…he had to help. "M-Mia…? A-Are you okay…?" His eyes widened as he saw a tear roll down her cheeks, immediately, he held onto her closely and tried to comfort her. "Mia, please don't cry…I hate to see you like this… Please, tell me what's wrong…" Gaara would whisper to her, furrowing non-existent brows.

The young blue haired tot rubbed her cheeks of the tears and looked to Gaara with sadness. "…I…my home…it had been destroyed before we moved here… Papa…he…he…" Mia cringed eyes shut and held onto Gaara, burying face into his chest as she continued to cry.

"…Mia…" The tot was in pain. He couldn't do anything to comfort her, except listen to her when she would talk. The moment he got her back, something just had to go wrong! It was like…his life was just big lightning rod for drama and tragedy or something!

"…I'm always here to listen…" He told her, eyes half-shut as he held her close. "…No one will take you away… I promise… I'll make all the bad people that make you feel like this go away… They all will…" At this point, Gaara was making this a promise he would keep at all costs.

Time passed and Gaara kept Mia close as she sobbed and cried into his chest. He knew it must have been some painful memory that she had recalled, so he would not ask about it until she wanted to reveal it herself. The sun fell and the stars rose. He knew that her brother must have been looking for her by now, but if they'd find them here and try to take her away, he wouldn't hold back. He'd make them all go away.

Finally, her tightened sobs began to fade away into small sniffles, and she'd clean her face of stains and such, slowly building up that smile that he loved.

"Thank you…" She smiled at him a cute little smile.

"For what?" He leaned close and rubbed his nose into her hair. "…Mmm…you smell of vanilla…" He would sigh, fingers tightening around her as he heard a soft giggle. It was such a relief to hear it. "Mia…if you ever need someone to listen to you… I'm here. Okay…?" His words were in whispers and it only made here smile even more.

"…Gaara, I should…probably tell you…" That sweet, sweet smile slowly faded, a look of desperation suddenly overwhelming her. The lil boy tot looked at her, scared for her.

"Tell me what? Whatever it is…I'll listen. But if it hurts, don't push yourself…" His eyes slid half shut and he ran his rough little hands over her cheeks, his right hand tracing the lining of the bandages on her right cheek. Mia placed a hand on his, closing her eyes to the feel. Such passion between youth beginning to unfold; yet the tragedy was yet to truly begin…

"No but…I _want_ to tell you…" She tried to caress Gaara's cheek with her fingers, but obviously cursing the fact that bandages separated her digits for full touch. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and dampening up her bandages. "These stupid bandages… I hate them! Why am I so different?! I'm not! …I know we're so much alike Gaara…that's why I like you so much…" She looked at him, those crystal eyes so pitiful, pitiful enough that it made Gaara start to tear. "…I…these stupid…why…" She continued to trail off, eyes closed as she balled a fist then proceeded to tear them all off.

Gaara's face paled as he watched her. "Mia! Stop! What are you doing?!" He tried to stop her as she tore off all the bandages, on her legs, arms, face, and even tossed the arm sling away. But to no avail, she only shoved him away every time he tried to stop her. Why the sand did not react, not even he knew.

As the last of her restraints came off, she looked at Gaara, a somewhat fresh look of relief in her eyes, but Gaara's expression had a mixture of fear and worry.

There the lil tot stood, part of her legs gashed with cuts and scrapes, stitches obviously made, her arms had bruises and cuts as well, some looking so fresh that the stains of blood still lingered on her fair colored skin, and her face was battered up. Her cheek was bruised and red, and right above her right eye was a cut. She was in horrible shape and her injured arm that had been held in the sling looked purple. But she still looked like she was in so much relief.

"M-Mia! W-W-What happened?!" Gaara was in tears as he stood, looking at her torn up body. She seemed so fragile and she was hurt so badly, but she held a sweet smile on her face. "I don't get it…y-you're hurt so much! Why?!"

"…Training. Chunin training…" She simply smiled, looking down at the ground with tears pouring down her face.

Scarlet haired boy looked at her. Baffled for a moment there. "W-What…? B-but…you're only—"

"I know!" She balled her fists, looked up at him. "…I don't come from around here okay? I don't come from any of the common nations or countries that you know of… My family…we're from a secluded island…an uncharted island just between here and the Fire country…"

Gaara could see that she was tense; that she seemed so troubled by talking about it. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to tell him, but then she spoke again.

"Where I'm from, kids my age… We are preparing ourselves to become Chunin. My brother, he was preparing to become Jounin at the age of eleven…and right before him, my father had become the Kage of our village at the age of eighteen. In my village, if you don't succeed, you don't belong… Inside me home…I was…accepted… I wasn't a monster… I…I miss it…" Lil tot got onto her thrashed up knees and began to silently sob, but Gaara couldn't comfort her. How could he? His little angel, so torn up…and he continued to blame himself for it…

"Mia…if you miss it so much…why don't you just go back?" Gaara simply put. I mean, if she was so sad about leaving, why doesn't she just go back? Wasn't it supposed to be that simple?

"I…I-I c-c-can't…" Mia sobbed.

"Why?"

"…It was destroyed a long time ago…"

The little boy looked down in silence for a while before looking up to ask a question he so fearfully dreads the answer of. "Destroyed by what?"

The little girl looked up at him, rubbing the tears away from her cheeks as she inhaled sharply, eyes red and puffy from her soft cries she had. Her head hung low, as if in remorse as she looked at the ground for a moment before she slowly lifted her head up to face him, a new tear just trickling down her left cheek, lips trembling as she spoke.

"…By me…"

**A/N: OMG! I'm not going to say anymore. Anyways, I may be even more delayed in the next chapter since I'm going away for 3 weeks. I don't know how much time I'll have to exactly get it all done but I am SLOWLY getting out of my writer's block. Please review it nicely and I don't own anyone except my characters. I will update more often if I get more reviews. Remember that. You could review me multiple times for all I care with different names. Just don't let me know. Let me bask in my illusion that I am actually good okay? Good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Umm…not much to say, but I do not own Naruto. That's right. No owning of Naruto here. Anyways, I'm trying to write this as good and as soon as possible. To those who review me, thank you again. It really does urge me on. I read two reviews and I had the urge to write. Like OMG! Anyways, here and enjoy. Please review.**

The little cursed boy stared at her for moments on end for a while. _She_ destroyed it? But how? How was this possible? That was when Gaara realized something. He held someone close to him that he didn't have any clue where she came from, what her culture was like. Anything! He had all the time in the world to ask about anything. But he asked about nothing, and knew nothing.

Not much could have been done, other than exchanging words. Gaara asked questions, and sweet little Mia would answer them with great clarity.

"Your father…you said he was a Kage… My father is the Kazekage. But if you came from somewhere secluded, then would it be a different kind? One we never learn about?" Gaara inquired.

Young Mia nodded. "You hit the nail on the head." She folded her arms on her lap, rubbing the wounds and gashes oh so slowly as she leaned against the tree behind her. "My home was called 'The Spirit'. We were very valuable allies to those who knew of us. Our ninjas trained young so that when we grow old, we will know the ninja arts just as well as we know how to breath, take steps, and feed ourselves. Even though we were only called 'The Spirit', they also gave us other names…" She trailed off suddenly, catching Gaara's attention as he held his arm around her.

"What is it Mia? What were the other names?"

"…Akuma…or Akki…meaning evil spirit, demon, and…devil…" She ran her hands through her hair, tears trickling down her peachy little cheeks.

Immediately, tot pulled her close and buried his face into her hair, trying to comfort her so. "Oh Mia…you're not… It was probably because your people were excellent ninjas…people hurt what they can't understand…"

"No that's not it…they knew us perfectly! I'm one of the last of the true bloodline left in my home…" She sobbed. "They also called us 'The Kitsunetsuki Group'…it means…possessed by spirits…"

"B-But you're the only one aren't you…? That's why you're special…like me…right…?" He looked at her in shock, hoping that he was right. He hoped and he hoped.

Sadly, she shook her head. "…No…" After that, Gaara felt like his heart had sunk into his stomach as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Everyone was special…all the kids, they all could go through the training like I can because we all are never really alone… _They_ are always with us…our partners…" She looked down at the ground. "…Ever since I learned that I was the one that destroyed our home…I have tried to kill myself…over and over… But _she_ never let me… _She_ always stopped me… _She_ was always watching me…making sure that I, her vessel, wouldn't wither away…" Mia looked up at Gaara, her face pouring out so many tears. "…I think I'm more special than you Gaara…and that can't be good…"

Little tot buried her face into the scarlet haired one's chest. He held her as she sobbed and she sobbed. Poor thing. Gaara just sat there, shocked for the most part. She was just as dangerous as he was, but why did her family still accept her? Why couldn't his family accept him? Weren't they the same? If Mia was just as dangerous, why couldn't anyone love him?

"M-Mia…t-tell me more…" Gaara was almost too afraid to ask, but he had to. He knew it could help her. He just knew it.

She looked at him then she pressed her back against his chest, leaning against him and wrapping his arms around her sides. It was such a loving sight that it had calmed them both.

"…My dad was called Mikage. The whole word itself means, 'spirit'. I don't remember much of him since he seemed to leave us alone at so young. I really can't remember a thing…except that he had hair that glowed like the sun with the colors of raging violet with it… My mother…" She looked up at Gaara for that moment, smiling as she reached her hand up and began twirling some short strands on his forehead. She let off a soft giggle as she smiled. Gaara in turn smiled and held her hand. "…I remember what I thought of when I first saw you…"

"What?" The tot ran his hand over her cheek, a smile gracing his lips for what seemed to be the first time in his life.

"I thought, '_That boy's hair, it's like mama's_'." She told him sweetly as she tilted her head and gently pressed her lips on his pale digits, not really thinking of her actions at the time.

Little Gaara's cheeks flared as he watched her do it. It played over and over, in slow motion in his mind as he still felt the tingling touch of the lips on his skin. He had never felt this way before. Even how he felt about Mia now, it felt even stronger then usual. What was happening?

After a while, Mia had continued telling Gaara about the stories of how she lived in her home village. She spoke of different ways of using chakra being performed all by kids of the ages ten to thirteen. All of them being able to use it since they had their 'partners' inside them. Gaara was curious about the spirits that would dwell within the people. It seemed as if it was controlled really well, unlike how he could control it. If only that place was still around, he would have been able to learn how to use his own abilities for the better.

She told him of kids flying with wings made of chakra, men and women alike lifting things ten times their size with no help at all, she told of children during the tests and everything. It seemed like a prosperous place, something that you only could imagine in make-believe.

"I still remember a story my father used to tell me, and I loved it so…" She smiled at Gaara. "Do you want to hear the story of how my home was found?"

Gaara nodded his head eagerly, but he was going to be bold about one thing. He had to. He just had to know. "Then Mia, please tell me exactly how…umm…it was destroyed…" He didn't want to say that she did it, he just couldn't believe it.

Mia only nodded then sat up to look at him before she told her story. Mia began to tell of a man, her father's grandfather, who had first come across of the idea of the village. "He himself had been an outcast since he had been burdened with becoming the seal of a mighty tiger spirit. He knew many people of who were sadly fated by him, so he had invited them all to one place to see what they could do."

"They found out that they had special abilities that people without the spirits could not do. So they decided to make the best of it and to create a place where only people like them could go and do as they had pleased."

"They were successful and in the making of their village and he became the first Mikage. But then they stumbled across many more sealed spirits in tombstones and other things. They took the burden upon themselves to release the spirits and make a pact with them. The pact stayed. The spirits would take the bodies of the people in the village, they could use them as they please as long as they help their so-called 'vessel' and so long as they do not cause any harm."

"But the spirit inside the man grew weary of waiting and waiting, waiting to be useful when needed. But it feared one thing and one thing only. It's demise."

"One day it had went into an outburst and had spread it's reason with the other spirits in the clan. What would happen if their vessel had died? Would they die too? They all were outraged in the thought. If they were kept sealed then they would have lived forever! But now there was still a chance they'd die."

Gaara was perplexed with interest. "So what did they do?"

Mia smiled, a soft laugh before she continued. "The spirit in my great grand-papa began to demand he have someone that it could transfer into. Thus the other deal was made. Spirits are often passed down from father to son, and mother to daughter. But on off chances, a spirit may reject their vessel and refuse to help them in any way at all. My great grand-papa agreed and soon he found great grand-mama and had my grandpa."

"They said my grandpa was really good. He could use the spirit unlike anyone else, but they never got along well together."

"So Mia, is it good for them to get along?" Gaara inquired.

"Yeah it is. If you don't get along, you wont be in perfect sync." She replied easily enough. "Even Mint has a spirit partner. Her partner has been my family's spirit servant."

"So is that one of the reasons she protects you…?"

Mia nodded silently. "It is. It's also her partner telling her."

"O-Oh…" Gaara looked down at his lap for a moment. He somehow thought that there would be some dark past to it. But obviously, there wasn't.

"Anyway, my grandpa became the second Mikage, the youngest one in our history. He was only 15 when it happened. After that, then came my father. He was the third and final Mikage, and he and the spirit got along so well."

"Mia, where is the spirit now? Is it with your brother? You said after all, father to son, and mother to daughter. Right?"

Mia placed a hand atop her head, sighing, as she seemed to get ready to explain something even more. "Something happened when my father and mother had my brother. The spirit rejected him completely and would not even think of becoming his partner. It specifically said to him, '_I want your next child as my partner, and the child you gain right before your next, give that child my servant._' So, my father did as he was told, my mother gave her spirit to my brother and I received my father's. Right before I was born, my father told me that he had found Mint right outside the gate of our village, wrapped up in rags and abandoned. He took her in and gave her the servant."

"But how did it know? How did it know about you? How did it know about Mint?"

"I honestly don't know." Mia sighed and would lean against Gaara, holding him close as she closed her eyes.

The cursed boy pondered it a moment. He wrapped his arms around Mia then pressed his nose to her head. "I want to hear the very end of this story Mia. Please…"

Mia's fingers tightened around his waist and she buried her face into his chest a little more before she turned her head to speak. "I was trained, the best of the best since I was the first girl to receive _her_. But, spirits aren't given till you are of age, and you could fully remember the story of history of our village. Right when I reached my age time, my father had called me to the temple where we hold the ceremony. But before I left for it, I went back to my home and to my room. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, my father was carrying me to the temple. I smiled at him, still tired from my rest and he put me on the ceremonial table. He told me to close my eyes, but before I did, I don't know why but I heard a voice telling me to say that I loved him. I didn't listen and just closed my eyes. When I opened them up… I was being carried away in my mother's arms from the wreck that was my village… Before my mom had died as we were traveling, she gave birth to my sister only a few months after we became homeless…she had died giving life to another… That's what she could do with her spirit before she gave it up… Heal and give things life…" Alas, poor Mia broke down into soft sobs as Gaara held her close.

"…M-Mia… I-I'm so sorry…" He hugged her tight and cradled her in his arms. They both had lost their moms while they gave life… If only he could make her smile again. If only he could see that sweet smile he would have all the reassurance in the world. If only, if only…

Slowly, slowly, he used ever piece of strength that he had and the sand began to rise up slowly in front of Mia, about a foot tall hill thing. It caught Mia's attention as the sand lifted off the ground into a long oval like ball and began to mold itself. She watched Gaara as he stared long and hard into the sand, trying to make it do something, but what?

As Mia watched parts of sand fall from the clump in the air, a soft gasp and arms flung around his neck, as she seemed to smile with cheer. Without thinking, she pressed her lips against his cheek with a smile, in turn, making his cheeks flare bright.

The creation Gaara had made, floated down to Mia's hands and she smiled as she held it. A rose made completely of sand, and Mia herself watched it being made. She held it and smiled at Gaara, looking at the flower again with a blissful look on her face. Tears of sorrow and mourning quickly turned to that of happiness and glee.

"G-Gaara…I-it's beautiful…" She smiled then held it close. "Thank you…"

That look on her face, oh the joy he felt! That was thanks enough! "Mia…I just wanted you to be happy… That was all." He took her hand and smiled, guiding her hand to take a handful of fresh sand. As it slipped through her fingers, he stared at it for a moment and it stopped, forming a clump all together in her hand. "Watch." He tried to do it again, confident that he could since he made her so happy already. Slowly, the clump of sand began to have bits and pieces fall off of it and when he released her hand so she could see, she only smiled more. A heart with words '_Gaara & Mia_' etched deep.

A happy tear trickled down her cheek and she looked at Gaara as she held his gifts with delicate care. "I love it." She smiled then leaned against him.

Gaara had felt a feeling of satisfaction deep in his gut. He looked down at the person he cared for most as she leaned against him. This was it. It was a perfect moment. But alas, in the distance, a man and a girl watched, cradling a gentle baby in her arms.

"_If you know that the boy is dangerous, why did you let Mia near him?"_

"_Have you ever seen her happier? Please, leave them be just once."_

"_But he's dangerous! He could hurt—"_

"_You did too. I don't want to be disrespectful but you from my point of view are just as bad as he is. So far since we've come here you've done nothing but hurt her. The more you keep her away from him the more she wants to get closer. Leave them be and things will turn out for the better."_

"_But what if he hurts her?"_

"_Then _I _will intervene. I will make sure of it. I was the best of the best wasn't I?"_

"_You're the only one I can trust right now. As you've said, just this once, we'll leave them be. But when the new day comes, we will have to do something about it."_

"_What do you suggest?"_

"_We will leave this place. She will then have no choice but to stay away."_

"_The wisest you've chosen yet."_

"Mia, enjoy your time for now. You are lucky that I will allow it…" 

So as the sun began to set and Mia held her precious gifts, just once, just once, a perfect ending to their day. The perfect ending to a tragic story. But who says that it ends here? It's just getting started.

**A/N: OMG! Yeah, it's NOT yet done okay? Anyways, I figured I'd get the most troublesome chapter out of the way for now. OMG. Please enjoy and I decided for a nice ending for once since it is almost Christmas. If I update anymore before Christmas, it will be a nice sweet ending that Gaara should deserve. But after that, all the tragedy will come down hard! I don't own Naruto, I only own my characters. Remember the more reviews, the sooner I update. Since it's the holidays, I'll humor anyone who wants to ask. If you want the chapters before anyone else (still in process chapters as in not yet done) then e-mail me at . You can only do that until Christmas. You can also use it to ask me stuff and give me suggestions and whatever. Remember, more reviews, sooner update, but since it's the holidays, I'll try to do it A.S.A.P.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, Chapter 7 sucked soooo bad because I rushed it into a single day of writing it. Ha! I laugh at it right now. Maybe one day I might edit it out one day, but not today. I've been putting off the story long enough. Right now I really want to continue it without seeming like a lazy $$. Whoo. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to point out that I do not own Naruto. I only own my characters. Now, enjoy.

Day had broken out into nightfall and Mia trotted home, smiling as she held her precious gifts for the little possessed boy. Gaara stood in the distance, watching her leave and he too held a soft, sweet smile.

Slowly he began to trudge home, his feet feeling heavy as if his joy had weighed him down. For once everything went right. Nothing went wrong at all. Nothing.

He'd reach home and greet Yashamaru with a smile that shocked even him then up to his room the toddler went. He'd close the door, slumping back against it and sat there with a smile. He didn't know why, but his stomach felt this bubbly feeling, something warm and fuzzy too. It reminded him of how he felt for Mia, giving him a tingly warm feeling all over. But it didn't seem the same. This feeling was just as strange and new to him as the last. It seemed to annoy him even more too, but he didn't want it to stop. What was it?

Then he spent the rest of his hours of the night, thinking out the day. Since he did not really sleep, he sat and watched the moon outside his window. Then he wondered, was Mia looking at the moon tonight? And if so, was it the same one he began to see?

As soon as the sun would rise, he did not wait a moment. He jumped from his window and looked at the ground without fear for he knew the sand would catch him like it always does. As he had thought, the sand burst up, creating a fountain of sand that caught his feet, slowly lowering him to the ground. He'd make his way to the playground, seeing as that was where he always found Mia.

Of course he was right! Upon reaching the playground, his beloved sat there on the swing, alone and minding her own business as she'd go back and forth. He'd surprise her.

Quietly he crept up behind her, and she didn't seem to notice since she seemed deep in thought. Then, he had made the sand float around the chains of the swing, holding it as she had swung back, causing her to slide off with a mild scream. Of course, Gaara ran in front of her and caught her, the sand also supporting him.

He smiled at her, as she still seemed shocked. "G-Gaara…?" She squeaked out, her tiny arms wrapped around his shoulders, their noses pressing since lack of distance.

Cursed one smiled and then pressed his forehead to hers. "Mia." He softly replied and closed his eyes, body relaxing. All of a sudden, he felt a force push Mia towards him, causing him to fall onto his back with Mia a top him. It seems as though the sand that had been holding the swing back had let go, bumping Mia with the swing and in turn, Gaara.

But in that moment, both their eyes were wide, teal and crystal staring at each other as cheeks flushed. Their tiny lips pressed against each other in that moment and none of them knew what to do.

Finally, something had clicked inside of Mia and she quickly scampered off of him, still sitting down, as eyes looked away, cheeks remaining cherry red. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and she could only smile. "…I…I'm sorry…" Even though she loved it, it was uncalled for.

"No…d-don't be…" Gaara mumbled back, crawling closer and pressing his lips to her cheek with a smile. For some reason, this made that odd bubbling feeling come back. He loved it.

Mia looked at him with a smile, cheeks red as she stood up and helped scarlet haired one to his feet. She held his hand with a smile, tilting her head as she spoke. "Anyway…did you want to tell me something? I mean, you didn't just come all the way out here so early in the morning for nothing right?"

Gaara pulled his hand away, smiling as he looked down. "I came here to find you. I wanted to see you again." He looked up, smiling at her. He took a good look at her. She was wearing exactly what she did the first time he had seen her. It was--…wait a minute. Gaara noticed something strange. Mia, she wasn't all bandaged up anymore. Not a single scratch… She was wearing everything and looked exactly as she did that day. Everything except the clip. He never returned it did he?

"Mia," He began. "How come you're not all bandaged up like yesterday? Didn't you break your arm? What about your…head?" He asked nervously. This reminded him of that moment inside her house. That scary moment where everything that had been theirs had vanished. He was now, afraid.

That sweet smile faded from her lips, her eyes cascading downwards into the sand as she stood still with tiny legs. "It went away." Her meek reply.

"It went away? How?" He asked.

"…I don't know. It was like before. The smaller the wounds, the less time it takes to do, _that_."

"…What's _that_?"

"It just…vanishes…not a scratch. It's weird. I get confused and then my body is sore afterwards."

"When did it heal?"

"Just an hour ago."

"Aren't you sore?"

"A little…"

"Go lie down!"

"I don't want to. I wanted to see you too, so I came straight here…" She looked up at him once he stood and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry…you're presents…they're gone."

He paused for a moment. "How?"

"While I was healing, it went with it. It seems like I do it with sand… It's weird."

Boy became speechless. He was confused, and afraid for her. He did not know what to say at the moment, and he would not care right now. For now, he would be glad she was okay.

As boy was about to speak, he came to a halt. A trickling feeling down his cheek as he looked at Mia, her eyes wide. "What?"

With her dainty little fingers, she brushed his cheek and Gaara felt it become moist. He looked at the tips of her fingers. They were red…with blood. He was in shock and touched his cheek. A scratch. But…how? It just wasn't possible. He looked around quickly. The sand didn't react, which meant that it was too quick for it to react.

Gaara turned his back on Mia, looking around a bit. Another gust of wind and he turned around as a sound of a muffled scream had reached his ears. He looked to where Mia had been and she was no longer there; but instead, Mint stood there in her place.

"M-Mint!"

"Boy…you are trouble…"

Cursed toddler took steps back as he had spotted the malice within her eyes. "What…what do you mean?"

Mint's fingers felt at her sides as emerald eyes looked at the ground then at him. "…Because of you, Mia was caused pain."

"Wha—"

"MYNE HURT HER AGAIN!" Gaara stopped and stared at her. "Myne took her back and wanted me to tell you, next time you try to get close to her, he'll kill you. He gave you that scratch didn't he? When he's serious, he can kill _anybody_. Even you."

"But I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not! Point is, you caused it!"

"I didn't—"

"You saw she wasn't bandaged up right?!"

"…"

"Do you know what happened last time she was around your sand like that? We don't know why, but whatever's inside you causes her pain. She reacts to your sand…and then she's hurt so stay away!" Mint was tearing at this point. She cared for Mia more then Gaara could ever, and he knew it. But in retaliation, he shouted back at her.

"What if I don't want to stay away?! What if she doesn't either?" The sand began to rage up behind him as tears began to well up in his eyes. If killing everyone meant they could be together, then he would be ready to do it.

"If you won't go away, we will…" The sand ceased as Gaara stared at her.

"What do you mean…?"

"If you don't go away, we will. We'll get out of this place and find somewhere where you can't go… Whatever it takes, we'll keep her away from you."

Out of rage, the sand lunged at Mint, without Gaara commanding it. The sand pulled out the emotions in Gaara and turned them into something physical. In agony, the toddler collapsed to his knees. "WHY?!"

Mint tried to dodge everything, but at some point, the sand grabbed her left arm. In his blinded agony, the sand had done Desert Coffin on her arm. Mint screamed out in sheer pain and fell to the ground, eyes welled with tears.

Gaara walked up to Mint, the sand picking her up by her hair and Gaara looking at her squarely in the eyes. He was angry and she knew at any moment, he could kill her. So, she would say what she thought he was doing to Mia right now, even if she knew it would tear up his little soul.

"Gaara…" Mint coughed out, eyes half-lidded as tears fell from her eyes. Gaara showed no remorse. "…Like me…you're killing her slowly…and painfully…"

No more to be said, Gaara screamed out in pained agony at the realization. He ran from the playground to the haven he thought was his home and left Mint there.

Needless to say, when they found her, her arm was broken, and she was bleeding all over.

**A/N: Oh my god. This chapter sucks too. Anyway, I don't feel like improving it. I will maybe, one day. Now to work on Chapter 9. If anyone wants to check out my other works go to because that's me. I'd appreciate it if you read two of my stories. I'm trying to cope with both and my schoolwork since I seem to be entering a whole other world. Ha, please review. Thanks.**


End file.
